Love Notes
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: [This couple is so full of fluff ] Yuu and Yoichi communicate best by writing down everything the other needs to know.


Yuu sullenly opened his locker with an exasperated sigh to find a note waiting for him. He picked it up and read it briefly before smiling a little to himself.

 _I fell in love with you because of a million tiny little things you didn't know you were doing_

* * *

Yoichi gave out a small yawn and stretched his arms as he flopped onto his bed, he let his body relax before turning onto his front and finding the note written for him on his pillow.

 _Just a note...to say...you will always be my true love_

* * *

Yuu was so bored in class, he didn't think classes could get any more boring than this. That is, until Shinoa slipped an envelope in front of him and he perked up a bit, glancing down at the writing.

 _Open when...you need to know how much I_ _LOVE_ _you_

* * *

Yoichi was lost in a thought when he missed the next step and was sent tumbling down the stairs. He sat up with a wince and rubbed his head before seeing something poking out of his textbook - a note.

 _You are my blessing from God, you make my world better just being in it_

* * *

Yuu groaned as he sat up, he'd been kicked unconscious again by that jerk Guren. He turned to get the glass of water that he knew was there for him and found a note beside it. Then he remembered, he'd accidentally yelled at Yoichi again and asked for the truth on why he was always so worried for Yuu.

 _The truth? I like you. A lot. You make me happy. You make me laugh. You're smart. You're different. You're a little crazy and awkward, and your smile alone can make my day_

* * *

Yoichi awoke slowly to the sound of someone nearby hyperventilating. He took a guess at who it was and looked at the handsome yet stubborn and rebellious raven next to him. Yuu was having a nightmare again. Yoichi went to shake the boy but noticed a note in his hand, clutched tightly. He gently pried it from Yuu's hold and couldn't help but snuggle close to him after reading it. Yuu could be so stupid sometimes.

 _I always have this fear that one day you are going to discover that I'm not as great as you once thought I was_

* * *

Yuu looked across the camp grounds at Yoichi who was promising a young girl she was now safe with them as he was handed a small note. The timid brunette always knew how to make him feel like he was floating on clouds.

 _I'm amazed when I look at you. Not just because of your looks. But because of the fact that everything I've ever wanted is right in front of me_

* * *

Yoichi was huddled close to Yuu as the two stood proudly side by side. Yuu slipped something into Yoichi hand and the latter smiled as he looked back at the boy he'd come to love.

 _I'm wearing the smile you gave me_

* * *

Yuu lay in bed shirtless with the timid brunette laying peacefully on his chest. He ran his fingers through lush brown locks and gently kissed his head. He began to picture Mika in his mind but quickly drew himself out of the fond memory and gently lifted Yoichi up, bringing him closer and wrapping the extra blanket they had over him, eventually stirring him awake. The soft moonlight shone down on the two as Yuu pressed a light kiss to his lips before lulling the boy in his arms back into a slumber.

Yuu was about to fall asleep when Yoichi gave out a whimper and began to tremble. _Oh no..._ Yuu thought, slightly panicked, _He's having that nightmare again, isn't he?_ Yuu gently petted the boy and whispered soothing words into his ear, holding him close and protectively. _It'll be alright Yoichi...once this is all over, I promise it'll all be okay..._

Yuu awoke the next morning to find a new note lying on his chest in place of his lover. What it said brought an immediate smile to his face and added a flutter to his heart.

 _If one day you feel like crying, call me. I can't promise that I will make you laugh, but I can cry with you. If one day you want to run away, don't be afraid to call me. I don't promise to ask you to stop, but, I can run with you. If one day you don't want to listen to anybody, call me and I promise to be very quiet. But if one day you call and I'm not there...come fast to see me, perhaps I need you..._

* * *

Yuu held desperately onto Yoichi's hand as the brunette lay silent in the hospital bed. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening, not now. He couldn't lose Yoichi like he lost Mika and the others! Tears silently streamed down his cheeks from green eyes. He'd promised that it'd all be okay, that they wouldn't get hurt. But it was just too real to pass off as a nightmare. Yuu stood up slowly and climbed onto the bed, laying beside the silent boy and holding him close. Today's battle against those disgusting bloodsuckers had been tough, but he hadn't expected this. But he knew it was too late to save the brunette, he was too far gone. "Yoichi...listen to me okay? I...I'm gonna avenge your death, alright? I'll be fine dying if it means dying for you, just to be with you again... So...you gotta listen close okay?" Yuu briefly wiped his eyes and tightened his hold on the male. "I'd say this in a note like always but there's no time for that now...so I'm just gonna say it okay?"

Yuu knew he wouldn't get a response, so he continued. "Love isn't always perfect. It isn't a fairy tale or story book. And it doesn't always come easy. Love is overcoming obstacles, facing challenges, fighting to be together, holding on and never letting go. It is a short word, easy to spell, difficult to define, and impossible to live without. Love is work, but most of all, love is realising that every hour, every minute and every second was worth it because you did it together..."

And as Yuu drew back from pressing a final kiss to his love's lips, Yoichi finally let go of life with a single soft breath. Yuu could only keep holding the beautiful boy close, shutting his eyes tight and burying his face in Yoichi's neck, feeling the never ending flow of tears begin.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that ended up being sadder than I intended...damn... Okay, so the world needed this, it just did. Okay, maybe not the last part but it needed the fluff! Literally, this ship has sweet fluff written all over it! Yes, MikaYuu is cute, but that's for the smexy stuff, YuuYoichi is full of sweet comfortable fluff :D**

 **So basically all the notes were just what I found on Google Images, lol, and the one that begins with "If one day", came from a very lovely YouTube video someone made for their friend and all credit for that goes to them entirely.**

 **Also, sorry not sorry if this made you cry or even tear up a little bit. ;)**


End file.
